


Keeping it Professional

by Zab43



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zab43/pseuds/Zab43
Summary: Back Channels - two demons meet an archangel to exchange information. It's a tense meeting. That's it.
Relationships: Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur/Michael (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Keeping it Professional

**Author's Note:**

> Had an scene from this flash across my brain and had to write it out.

Michael hated these meetings. It was important to keep an eye on the opposition though. Sharing the odd bit of information was necessary, even if it meant she had to interact with 'the fallen' from time to time. Heaven knew what it was doing, she would get more from them than she gave away. It was a good strategy and would help them win the great war when it finally came. The thought reassured her as she greeted the demons. "Duke Ligur, Duke Hastur". A slight nod at each, curt, business-like. Don't give anything away.

The dark skinned demon watched her with eyes that glowed a strange orange colour. His companion had started prowling the perimeter of the room and she turned nervously not wanting to lose sight of him. For some reason she was jittery, uncomfortable in their presence. She supposed it was the confused static of unholy energy making it hard for her to concentrate. The demons were making her feel vulnerable, two of them and only one of her. At least they'd only sent Dukes this time, she had seniority.

Ligur knew heaven thought they were getting more from these meetings than they were. Thought they'd got one up on Hell sending a powerful Archangel to overawe a couple of mere Dukes. He knew they were wrong. He sensed Michael's nervousness, could see by the way she was trying to keep her eye on Hastur, without turning away from him, that she was scared. He was going to enjoy this.

Hastur kept pacing, in front of, to the side of and finally behind the Archangel. He made eye contact with Ligur, saw by the colour of his eyes that he was enjoying this. Making her uncomfortable, getting the upper hand, ensuring it was them, not her, that set the pace, controlled the meeting. He continued walking, never staying in one place long enough for the Archangel to get the measure of him.

Michael cleared her throat, this was ridiculous. She was an Archangel, she was the more powerful, had fought Satan himself. She shouldn't be flustered by two Dukes. Ligur was near her now. He stepped in close, taking her hand, giving a small bow and lifting it to his lips. A brief contact, barely brushing the back of her hand, but it felt like a lightening bolt. She snatched her hand back before he noticed the slight tremble. "Let's get on with it" she suggested in what she hoped sounded like a professional tone.

Ligur had seen the tremble, felt her reaction to the momentary touch of his lips. He smiled at her words, her attempt to wrest back control. Was it the meeting she was trying to control or herself, he wondered. He didn't fall back, still standing too close, well in her personal space. "What you got?" He asked gruffly.

Michael was extremely aware of his proximity. When he spoke she felt the air from his words touch her face. The vibrations made her skin prickle. She had to get further away, but couldn't step back, show weakness. Taking a deep breath she didn't need she pulled her clipboard up so it was between the two of them like a shield. She started reading from the report, allowing her attention to wander as she read the words in front of her.

Hastur had stopped walking and was stood behind the Archangel. She didn't seem to have noticed. She was too busy trying to hide her reaction to his partner. Hastur knew what Ligur was doing, could feel the waves of energy he was deliberately letting out. He was confused for a second, but then tasted Michael's reaction. She was close to losing her composure. He took a step nearer, he was almost touching her now.

Michael was suddenly aware of the other demon stood right behind her. She was trapped between the two of them. A step back and she would come into contact with Hastur. A step forward and she would practically be in Ligur's arms. The thought couldn't be retracted, she felt a thrill run down her, what would it feel like to be in his arms? Her voice wavered slightly at the distraction.

Ligur was fascinated by her attempts to hide what she was thinking. Angels had never bothered much with reading thoughts or emotions. They were arrogant, assumed they knew what was going on without the need to investigate. Demons on the other hand were naturally suspicious, tested everything, were practised at reading what someone was thinking. He knew what Michael was thinking and it amused him very much.

Behind her Hastur cleared his throat. He could feel the Archangel's fear, feel also something a little like lust as she watched his partner. He was pleased to see she had to suppress her reaction to his sudden reminder of his presence.

Michael almost jumped at the sound close behind her. Was it her imagination or could she feel heat coming off the demon stood so near to her, almost touching her. She considered what would happen if she took a small step back. Allowed herself to press against Hastur, while Ligur stood before her, watching. Would he react, step in even closer maybe, would she have both demons pressing into her? She took an unnecessary deep breath in and forced her concentration back onto the report.

Ligur stopped her mid flow with a question. He was entertained to see that it flustered her. She had to ask him to repeat it. As she spoke again he reached into a pocket to get a small notepad. Michael stopped mid sentence, flinching at the movement. Did she think he was going to attack her? Hastur reached over her shoulder to hand him a pencil. Her stance became ever so slightly defensive. She was so very nearly touching them that he felt the air disturbed by her movement, cool against his skin. He also felt a dart of desire flare up briefly from the Archangel.

Michael was so startled she nearly manifested her wings as she saw Hastur's hand out of the corner of her eye. Her attention was now fixed on his hand, the dirty nails, the rough surface of his gloves. She wondered whether the dirt would rub off on her if her touched her, what the leather would feel like on her skin. A shiver of desire rippled over her. She wasn't sure where the thought had come from. She tried to bury it, 'concentrate', she chided herself.

Hastur got the full force of her lust. A clear image transferred from her into his mind. His hand stroking her face, leaving behind a smudge of black dirt, the feel of the rough surface of his glove on her cheek. He grinned at Ligur, whose eyes turned a shade darker.

As the Archangel turned back to him Ligur made eye contact. He gazed deeply into her eyes, projecting as much lustful energy as he could muster. He watched her face as he slowly licked the tip of the pencil before applying it to the pad in front of him. He didn't miss it when her eyes flicked downwards in time to see his tongue slowly lap the pencil tip and withdraw. Didn't miss either the twitch of her mouth as thoughts of that tongue flashed through her mind.

Michael had completely lost her control for a second. The sight of the demon in front of her licking the pencil gave her thrills. She forced herself to look away, meeting his eyes again. He was watching her carefully. He couldn't have sensed her treacherous thought could he? She answered his question, speaking slowly, trying to override her too obvious feelings. Thankfully he looked down to the pad, making a note of her words. He didn't know what she was thinking, it was ok. She carried on giving the report.

Hastur had been watching Ligur as he'd tried to get a reaction from the Archangel. Felt the blast of lustful energy, felt the response from the Archangel, almost as strong as his own. Ligur's eyes were almost glowing, his stillness belied the buzz of suppressed power just below the surface. Hastur longed to kiss him, to feel his tongue touching his own. A fierce wave of lust washed over him, projecting outwards towards Ligur. Unfortunately for Michael she was between the two of them and the full force crashed over her.

Michael couldn't think clearly any more. She was on edge. She'd felt a blast of energy from behind her, not hostile or threatening, but projecting something more dangerous. Ligur kept staring into her eyes and she couldn't stop thinking about his tongue and mouth. To try to distract herself she concentrated on his hands instead. Large, strong hands, gripping the pencil and notepad firmly. This line of thought was worse, even more distracting. She looked back at her clipboard, noting how slender her wrists were in comparison to those large hands.

Hastur suddenly spoke. "Why'd you stop?" He asked. Oh, the Archangel had really jumped at his words. Nearly stepped forward right into his partner. He leaned in ever so slightly, speaking softly, directly into her ear "what's the problem?" She flinched again, twitched her shoulders too, as if she was thinking of manifesting her wings. Hastur looked across at Ligur, who gave the tiniest shake of his head. Hastur stepped back and started pacing again.

Michael was angry with herself. She was not handling this well. Obviously the two demons were trying to upset her. Succeeding too. She'd been so close to manifesting her wings. She wondered what would have happened if she had. Would Hastur have fallen back, or would his reaction have been aggressive. He was taller than her, with long arms. He could easily have grabbed her wings as they unfolded, gripped them tight, crushed the feathers leaving stains of black dirt on the pristine whiteness. Why did she tremble with anticipation at that thought? She looked up to see Ligur watching her again and felt her chest constrict and another bolt of desire shoot through her. She read from the clipboard again.

Ligur could taste her lust, had seen her pupils dilate at Hastur's words. He got a flash of the image in her mind of his partner grabbing hold of her wings, staining and crushing them. He knew Hastur was near to acting on it. It was too soon though so he signalled him to back off. She finished speaking. Looking back up at him, a more confrontational look in her eye. She had managed to get her composure back. Ligur would see what he could do about that.

"Your turn" Michael said coolly. She wasn't going to let them get to her. Keep this professional. It was nearly over now. She only had to hold on while Ligur gave his report. She could take notes, focus on the paper and pen, not look into those intense orange eyes again. Not lose control.

Ligur cleared his throat, then stopped. He was silent for an uncomfortably long time before Michael unwilling raised her eyes to look at him to find out what was going on. She saw Hastur leaning into Ligur. His arm round him, hand resting on the other demon's chest, while he read over his shoulder. Ligur wasn't paying her any attention, instead gazing lovingly at the other demon's profile as he read. It was an intimate sight, she felt embarrassed to have witnessed it. Before she could look away both demons turned to her. Their expressions were intense, she felt a wave of energy, of heat, coming off both of them. She wondered what would happen if she reached her hand out, touched Ligur's chest as Hastur did. Would he move away, or would he allow the contact?

Ligur looked at the Archangel, letting his eyes wander down her figure and back up again. She wanted to touch him, was virtually shaking with barely supressed longing. He thought about reaching up, grabbing her wrist, pulling her to him. Hastur whispered into his ear "go on". Ligur shook his head again.

Michael suddenly got an image flash across her mind. Ligur's large, strong hand grasping her wrist, pulling her hard so she stumbled into him. She took a step back, not caring if it made her look weak. Standing this close was too intense for her, she needed distance. Ligur suddenly started speaking, giving his report as if nothing had happened. Hastur started prowling round the room again. She relaxed.

Hastur was disappointed. Michael seemed to have regained control of herself, stopped thinking about his partner and started making notes. He walked round behind her again, taking stealthy, quiet, steps he got in dangerously close before she realised he was there. She made the mistake of stepping forward, taking her into Ligur's space again. Hastur delighted in her movement. She had moved away from him, unconsciously scared of his presence. He gave a low growl.

Michael didn't know what she was doing. Allowing herself to be intimidated by a mere Duke. However, something about Hastur hovering silently behind her was disturbing. She had the image of those grubby hands on her mind, brushing her cheek, grabbing her wings. She could smell his breath, feel his heat uncomfortably close. She took a step forward realising her mistake as Ligur stopped speaking at the movement and gazed into her eyes again, he was so close to her. What if he grabbed her now? Hastur was behind her, could hold her in place. They might just be able to overpower her. Then what? She felt an unexpected wave of longing to be held helpless by these two demons. Unable to escape, pressed hard between them.

Hastur looked at Ligur again. Surely this time he would act on the Archangel's obvious lust. She was pulsing with it, her desires all too clear to the demons. She wanted to be held, trapped by them. Then what? He did his best to project lust onto her, thoughts of what they could do to her.

Michael suddenly got a confused picture in her mind. Herself, wings out, grasped firmly from behind by Hastur. Ligur in front of her taking hold of her wrist pulling her towards him, his face filling her vision, his lips just touching hers. At the same time she saw it overlaid with a picture of Hastur bending down over her as she lay on the floor, felt Ligur's hands holding her firmly by the wrists as Hastur got in close, near enough for her to taste him. The images broke into pieces in front of her and she again looked into those intense orange eyes. She turned, just brushing against Hastur as she walked towards the door, away from the demons. "Anything further to report?" She asked, hoping there wasn't.

Ligur smiled, he wasn't sure who had created the images they'd all seen. He thought at least one had come from the Archangel. She had been radiating lust, had been desperate for him to touch her, kiss her. He'd barely given half of his report. If their agents were this easy to distract heaven wouldn't even be getting the minimum of information they'd planned on sharing. "I think that's it" he said in a level tone.

Michael was so relieved she nearly ran from the room. She didn't understand what had happened, but knew she couldn't meet these two demons again. It was too dangerous. She wouldn't be able to control herself a second time. The images were still whirling around in her head. They were so intense she had to concentrate to clear the sensation of Ligur's lips against hers, of Hastur's hands grabbing her roughly, holding her captive. She forced herself to slow down, try to regain some dignity. She turned to nod to the demons, acknowledge them before taking her leave. They were kissing, passionately, deeply, slowly. The sight of it made her weak at the knees, she wanted to be part of that kiss so badly. Ligur's eyes flickered half open looking directly into hers before she turned away. It felt obscenely intimate.

Michael gone Ligur broke off the kiss. "Well love?" He asked Hastur. "Don't know why you didn't grab her, she was practically begging you to kiss her" he replied. "Next time love" Hastur wasn't sure "she won't come, they'll send someone else". Ligur smiled "we'll ask for her by name, say we won't talk to anyone else, she'll come. Then we'll see what happens, might even get her to fall". Hastur was delighted by the thought. "A newly fallen, at the mercy of two Dukes of Hell, the things we could do to her!" He laughed. The sound was not at all pleasant.


End file.
